vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
TV Group Digital
Brasil |proprietário(s) = |presidente = |empregados = |produtos = Dublagem e legendagem |empresa-mãe = |área(s)_servida(s) = |subsidiárias = |receita = |lucro = |faturamento = |renda_líquida = |website_oficial = }}A TV Group Digital Brasil, Ltda. é um estúdio de dublagem, atuante no Rio de Janeiro e em São Paulo, ele tem 2 sedes, a do Rio de Janeiro é Visom Digital, e a de São Paulo é Acrisound. A Álamo, Sigma e a Delart, faziam as dublagens da Disney até 2013, quando a Disney fundou a TV Group Digital, seu próprio estúdio, com matriz na Disney Brasil, e sedes em São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Lista de trabalhos dublados *''Violetta'' *''Uma Aventura de Babás'' *''Jessie'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Revenge'' *''Stan, o Cão Blogueiro'' *''Galáxia Wander'' *''Liv & Maddie'' *''Não Fui Eu'' *''Programa de Talentos'' *''Sem Sentido'' *''Knights of Sidonia'' *''Super T'' *''My Little Pony: Nossa Amizade é Mágica'' *''Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada'' *''A Fórmula do Imperador'' (dublagem paulista) *''O Pinguim e o Mimetismo'' (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) *''O Pinguim e o Mate Azul Malvado'' (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) *''O Pinguim e os Looney Tunes'' (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) *''As Focas e o Mimetismo'' (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) *''Uma Missão de Natal'' (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) *''A Barra da Praia do Pinguim'' (gravado junto com Visom e Penten) *''Procurando Tails'' (gravado junto com Visom) *''Procurando Doroteia'' (gravado junto com Visom) *''Os Intocáveis: O Filme'' (gravado junto com Visom) *''A Turma dos Brinquedos'' (gravado junto com Visom) *''A Turma dos Brinquedos 2'' (gravado junto com Visom) *''A Turma dos Brinquedos 3'' (gravado junto com Visom) *''As Aventuras de Max'' *''The Troop'' *''Homem de Ferro e Hulk: Super-Heróis Unidos'' *''Hulk e os Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Minha Babá é uma Vampira - O Filme'' *''Marvel Mash-Up'' *''Life with Boys'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Esquadrão de Heróis'' *''Ultimate Homem-Aranha'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Doutora Brinquedos'' *''Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios'' *''A Estranha Vida de Timothy Green'' *''Detona Ralph'' *''Princesinha Sofia'' *''Aviões 2: Heróis do Fogo ao Resgate'' *''Operação Big Hero'' *''Terror na Água'' *''Bullying Virtual'' *''Rebelde da Rádio'' *''A Tempestade'' *''John Carter: Entre Dois Mundos'' *''Histórias Cruzadas'' *''Tomorrowland: Um Lugar Onde Nada é Impossível'' *''Oz: Mágico e Poderoso'' *''O Quinto Poder'' *''A Maldição de Chucky'' *''Need for Speed - O Filme'' *''Violetta - O Show'' *''Divertida Mente'' (dublagem paulista) *''O Bom Dinossauro'' (Participação Especial: Anderson Coutinho) *''Malévola'' *''Zapped'' *''Como Criar o Garoto Perfeito'' *''Cloud 9: Desafio Final'' *''Garota vs Monstro'' *''Let It Shine - Na Batida do Coração'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''CBGB: O Berço do Punk Rock'' *''As Aventuras de Merlin'' *''Homem Formiga'' *''De Repente Pai'' *''Teen Beach Movie'' *''Teen Beach 2'' *''A Luta por um Ideal'' *''Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho'' (Participação Especial: Monica Iozzi e Rodrigo Lombardi) *''Mogli: O Menino Lobo'' *''O Bom Gigante Amigo'' *''Meu Amigo, o Dragão'' *''Horas Decisivas'' *''Doutor Estranho'' *''Rogue One - Uma História Star Wars'' *''Moana: Um Mar de Aventuras'' (dublagem paulista) *''Team Hot Wheels: Mandando Bem'' *''Team Hot Wheels: Acelerar para Detonar'' *''Team Hot Wheels: A Mega Corrida'' *''Miles do Amanhã'' *''Mickey: Aventuras sobre Rodas'' *''Mickey Mouse'' 4ª temporada (2017-presente) *''A Qualquer Preço '' *''Cachinhos Dourados e Ursinho'' *''A Lei de Milo Murphy'' *''A Bela e a Fera'' *''A Xerife Callie no Oeste'' *''Elena de Avalor'' *''Junior Express'' *''Morko e Mali'' *''PJ Masks: Heróis de Pijama'' *''Viúvas'' *''Os 7A'' *''Doutora Brinquedos'' *''Henry Monstrinho'' *''Picles e Amendoim'' *''Planeta X'' *''Star vs. As Forças do Mal'' *''Um Namorado para minha Esposa'' *''Pa, Pam, Kapow!'' *''Toque de Mestre'' *''Presos do Paraíso'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Pare o Casamento!'' *''Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 1'' (2014) *''Piratas do Caribe: A Vingança do Salazar'' *''Carros 3'' *''Neo Yokio'' *''Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Guardiões da Galáxia'' 2ª temporada (2017-presente) *''A Guarda do Leão'' 2ª Temporada (2017-presente) *''Enrolados Outra Vez: O Especial'' *''Enrolados Outra Vez - A Série'' *''Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi'' *''Viva - A Vida é uma Festa'' *''DuckTales - Os Caçadores de Aventuras'' *''Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen'' *''Homem-Aranha'' *''Pantera Negra'' *''Uma Dobra no Tempo'' *''Operação Big Hero - A Série'' *''Os Vingadores: Guerra Infinita'' *''Han Solo - Uma História de Star Wars'' *''Os Incríveis 2'' *''Homem-Formiga e a Vespa'' *''Christopher Robin - Um Reencontro Inesquecível'' *''O Quebra-Nozes e os Quatro Reinos'' *''O Retorno de Mary Poppins'' *''WiFi Ralph'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Capitã Marvel'' *''Dumbo'' *''Vingadores: Ultimato'' *''Aladdin'' *''Toy Story 4'' *''O Rei Leão'' *''Malévola: Dona do Mal'' *''Frozen 2'' * AJ and the Queen *''Dois Irmãos: Uma Jornada Fantástica'' *''Mulan'' *''Artemis Fowl: O Mundo Secreto'' *''Soul'' Veja Também *Cartoon Network *Nickelodeon *The Walt Disney Company *Universal Studios *Rede Globo *Sony Entertainment *Álamo *Netflix *20th Century Fox Categoria:Estúdios de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Empresas fundadas em 1972